RWBY Ashes of the Past
by Hollow Phantom Drewits
Summary: Ash a functional amnesiac haunted by memories he cant remember gets enrolled in beacon. How will RWBY change with him around? In other words every OC fic ever. Rated M cause I cuss and so do my Characters.
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: I don't own RWBY other people do, All I own is my OC.

Ash a functional amnesiac haunted by things he can't remember accidentally gets enrolled in beacon. How will RWBY change with him around. In other words every OC fic ever.

It was a moonlight night in an alley in the rougher area of Vale. "Yeah. Sure. Mug the heavily armed teen in an alleyway and hope he doesn't draw his weapons cause we're unarmed. Uh god, in what world! They're lucky I didn't accidentally kill them. Fucking dumbasses!" A teen shouted at four men lying on the floor. He had a Khopesh held in his right hand resting on his shoulder and a Lever Action Rifle hanging on his back from a leather strap. A tricorn hat rested on his head with the back edges frayed in such a way that it looked feathered and a cloth mask covered his face from the bridge of his nose to his neck. His eyes the color of burning flame almost glowed in the low light of the night. He stomped lightly oh the guy he was standing on getting a grunt from the near unconscious boots were Black with no lacing or straps, they went all the way to just below the knee. His pants tucked into the boots were a dark almost black brown. On the right leg there were two straps with belt buckles on them. The teen rested his head on his left fist and sighed "Fuckin hell do I just attract thugs that want the shit beat out of them, these are the 5th group of guys this week" His gloves were as black and went down to the wrist where they were covered by Brass vambraces etched with intricate designs. He got off the man at his feet to jump to the roof of a building from the alley he was in. One jump from the ground to the opposite wall and one jump from the wall to the building above opposite the wall.

His shirt was a simple white thing with a dark leather vest over the top. His neck wore a necklace of square brass plates with runes on them. He had a leather long coat and a dark cloth cape on as well. A bandolier ran from his right shoulder to his left hip and a belt ran around his waist underneath the longcoat. The Longcoat was black on the outside and red on the inside with brass chains and trinkets hanging on the sleeves. The thick black cloth cape over the top went almost to the ground clasped to his coat by circular brass decorations on the shoulders. A teal shimmer went in a horizontal bar across his eyes and he looked around before nodding. With a small flourish he sheathed his Khopesh on a brass ring on his overcoat. Jumping from roof to roof he made his way to the safer part of Vale. After a bit he jumped down to the ground only to be surrounded by police, he raised his arms and sighed.

In an interrogation room he sat his hat, face mask, and weapons confiscated. Only for his first visitor to not be the cops but a man with silver hair and glasses. He knew this man, well knew of him, Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon. "Mister Ash Grey you have made a mess several groups have complained that you have beaten them, normally I don't get involved in these things but looking over some of the security footage of your fights you have potential to be more than a thug" Ozpin said sitting down across from Ash "I am more than a thug, I just can't get a job due to my lack of identity caused by amnesia" Ash states his uncovered face marred by a frown "How about I get you a job" Ozpin said leaning in "Oh?" Ash replied leaning in as well "I can enroll you in beacon and you can get a job as a hunter" Ozpin said leaning back and folding his arms "This isn't free I'm guessing?" Ash ventured tilting his head to the side "Yes and no, I will be stipulating that you can't drop below a grade level or your out but otherwise yes it's free" Ozpin confirmed unmoving from his previous position "Yeah think I'll take that offer" Ash said his voice thankful "Beacon starts in a week young man, be on the airship" and with that Ozpin got up and walked out of the room.

Ash stood over in a corner on the airship normal attire and weapons in place when suddenly a blonde ran by his mouth covered as if he were going to vomit. After the blonde ran past he heard two girls start shrieking about something. Ash barely cared he was here, Beacon. He would be lying if he said the idea of the school didn't appeal to him. Perhaps here in this place of light and leaning he would remember the dark past that haunts him in his dreams that he cannot remember while awake. He was on his way off the airship as the sound of an explosion rang out. He distantly heard talking and then a the lone figure left slumped then fell to the ground. Ash walked over to the slumped form of a girl in red and black. As he walked over the blonde from the airship walked over and introduced himself as Jaune. Ash taking a bit of interest and seeing no reason to not make friends cleared his throat "And I am Ash Grey pleasure to meet you two" at the sound of his voice the two whirled around in surprise before the girl spoke up first "Oh hi I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" the male hesitated for a second before saying "Jaune Arc nice to meet you" Ash smiled perhaps making friends would be easier than he thought as they walked off together.

They wandered and talked until the topic of weapons came up. "I've got this thing" Ruby said drawing a large red and black scythe "Woah is that a scythe" Jaune sounded awestruck "It's also a customisable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby proudly proclaimed "A wha?" Jaune said confused "It's also a gun" Ruby elaborated "That's cool" June said "So what do you got" Ruby asked Jaune. Jaune drew his sword and said "I got this sword" "Ooh" "Yeah I got a shield too" he said drawing the sheath and expanding it into shield form "What do they do" Ruby asked. "Well the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can put it away" Jaune awkwardly said "Wouldn't it weigh the same" Ash cut in "Yeah it does" Jaune responded "Oh what do you have Ash" Ruby turned to Ash and asked excitedly "I have Full Moon here," Ash said unsheathing the khopesh with his right hand. It had a silvery blue blade with knotted runes running along the blades length. It had a brass handle with leather bindings on the handle and no guard. "and New Moon" With his left hand he reached to the stock behind his right shoulder and drew a lever action with a dark wood stock and grip. "Ooh nice, where are we going anyways?" Ruby said then asked. Jaune looked panicked "I don't know I was following you". They looked at Ash "Don't look at me I'm following you two"

They finally got to the assembly hall when Ruby was called away by her sister. Jaune complained about not being able to talk to Ruby anymore and Ask smirked and huffed amusedly before he too walked off. Ash barely paid attention to Ozpin's speech it was obvious Ozpin was reading from a script all to often read from and had no interest in what he was saying. Then announced that they would be sleeping in the ballroom and dismissed them. The entire class headed out to the ballroom for sleep.

Ash laid his sleeping bad down in a corner, Ruby walked over to a nearby girl and talked to her before she noticed Ash and Ruby and her blonde companion walked over "Hey Ash, this is my sister Yang, how are you doing?" "I'm fine and nice to meet you Yang" Ash Replied "Hey guy why'd ya keep your weapons instead of stowing them in a locker?" Yang asked pointing to the Khopesh and Rifle in Ash's lap "Safety and I'm unused to sleeping without them" Ash replied. "Makes sense hey Ruby we need to head back." Yang replied then called to Ruby. Ash smirked then leaned against the corner he was in then tilted his hat down to cover his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Authors Note: The Armor is pretty much The Old Hunter's Set mixed with the Decorative Old Hunter Set from Bloodborne but with the Hunters Hat . I'll be blunt this is about my OC his personality is that of a character in a book im writing and I need to write and develop him, don't mean I ain't gonna take this seriously. I would appreciate constructive criticism if anyone has any.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my OC nothing else.

Author's Aside: For those of you who know Bloodborne, or for those who look at a wiki Ash's hunter gear speaks to who he was before amnesia.

Chapter 2

The morning came and Ash rose at the crack of dawn. A few students were awake conversing quietly in the early hours. With a quick look around out of instinct more than anything Ash confirmed his surroundings before again lowering his hat and closing his eyes to fall into sleep once more.

Warm, meat, eat, liquid running down his face and hands. Dark and flashes or is it splashes of red. He can feel it in his teeth. A beastial cry more monster than man erupted, but from where. It's in his teeth. He's hungry, he's starving, he's eating. Oh god his teeth. Is it? Oh god yes it is. I… I WANT…

With a burst of air from his lungs Ash awoke not quite in a panic but close enough. The hat went up and he looked around, no one noticed his violent awakening. Ash went to the bathrooms and freshened up. Initiation came all too soon though and he was soon standing on a launchpad on the cliff. "Mr. Grey as you are a extra student this year you will be teamed with the first pair you meet." Ozpin added after his speech to the rest of the students. Jaune was talking to the headmaster, when mid conversation Ash was launched.

Falling towards the ground Ash made a quick decision and drew Full Moon. Flipping it so the back of the blade was facing forward he let the back spike on the top curve of the khopesh cut into trees to slow him down. With a crack a tree ripped in half and stopped Ash's momentum. With a jerk he yanked the blade out of the tree and stood up from his kneeling landing position.

Ash walked from his landing spot towards where he had spotted the temple while in the air. With rustling and growling Beowolves made their arrival known. A beowolf jumped from the brush at Ash. A rolling dodge to dodge the pounce turned into a slash bringing the back of the blade into the beowolf's shoulder where the back spike caught into its shoulder. A mighty pull closed the gap between the beowolf and Ash. A hand caught the beowolf's neck and held it up while the khopesh was pulled out of its shoulder and rammed into its stomach. With an arm movement the beast was split from belly to neck spraying its blood everywhere.

I WANT… His heart beat in his ears as red sprayed everywhere in his mind. I WANT… A deft cleave cut a beowolf pouncing at him in half spattering him with more black… no red no black… His heart beat even louder. I WANT IT… I WANT IT TO… With unnatural jerking movements Ash's face and body contorted. His face a jagged smile and his blade in a strange guard position in front of him. I WANT IT TO…

Ash came to later. He was surrounded by dead beowolves in various states of mutilation. "Another blackout… I thought those were over. Least I killed the beowolves attacking me." A sigh and then Ash moved out of the clearing he was in when he awake from his blackout. He came upon a pack of beowolves meanancing Ruby and the white haired girl from last night that yelled at Ruby. The alpha roared at the two girls only for its head ro be blown off by a round from New Moon. The girls turned and saw Ash with his left arm extended New Moon smoking lightly in his grip. With a hand flick Ash operated the lever of New Moon cocking the rifle. Ash jumped over to the two girls and asked "What's going on what's the plan?"

The white haired girl quickly said "We're leaving" "Good plan let's go" Ash replied. The three ran off as the forest burned behind them. "Ash Grey, and you are miss?" Ash asked the white haired girl. "Weiss Schnee" Weiss replied. "Ok let's head this way, I think this is the way I saw the temple from the air." Ash said taking charge before the impending argument he saw in the girls could erupt. A nevermore feather floated down behind them as they walked into the trees.

"Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going" Ruby said to the other two she was with. "Good point if I was correct we would have been there by now." Ash said stopping his looking around. Weiss seemed to take Ruby's words as an invitation to argue with her. "I'm not perfect… not yet but I'm still leagues better than you" Weiss said to Ruby ending the minute long argument Ash tuned out. "You don't even know me." Ruby said sadly as weiss walked off.

A tiny bit later Ruby, Ash and, Weiss were hanging onto a nevermore in flight. "I told you this was a terrible idea Ruby!" Weiss yelled over the wind "Stop worrying we'll be fine" Ruby shouted back "We do seem to be moving around quickly" Ash offered his side in the conversation not clear. "I am so far beyond worrying!" noting Ruby's look Weiss added "In a bad way, in a very bad way!" "We could jump" Ruby offered before doing so "Are you insane?" Weiss asked before looking and Ruby was gone "Ash you can't" and looking back ash was gone too. "Oh you two, I am going to strangle you both!"

Ash distantly saw Ruby get hit by Jaune and land in a tree. Seeing no landing route himself he focused his aura and semblance. Disks of aura just big enough to catch him appeared underneath him and he smashed through twenty of them before coming to a stop a foot from the ground on the twenty first disk.

"Ruby" "Yang" "Nora!" "Gack" "Can we have 2 seconds before something else crazy happens!?" Yang yelled her eyes red and her hair flaring with fire. "How could you leave me?" Weiss said her voice somehow carrying from the nevermore above. "I said jump, Ash got it" Ruby replied "She's gonna fall" Blake deadpanned "She'll be fine" Ruby replied awkwardly "She's falling" Ren deadpanned. Jaune jumped and caught Weiss before falling as well. Ash just made it to the group when Yang sarcastically said "Great the teams all here now, now we can die together" Pyrrha landed in a pile next to Ash as this was said. "Not if I can help it" Ruby said before running off. She was batted away from the deathstalker that had followed Pyrrha "Don't worry totally fine" Ruby called out her panic showing. Her next attack was batted away before she decided to run when above the nevermore cried and shot feathers down upon Ruby. An unlucky feather caught Ruby's cape before the deathstalkers tail descended. An ice shield popped up and Ruby and Weiss had a short heart to heart before they ran off back to the group.

"I'm so happy you're ok" Yang said hugging Ruby. Jaune expressed concern as he asked what the group was going to do next, Ruby confidently responded that they should just grab an artifact and run. "Run and live, I can deal with that plan" Jaune said a bit more confidently. Ruby grabbed the golden Knight and Jaune the golden Rook before Ren said "Time to go" and the group bolted. Yang smiled as Ruby lead the way confidently. "What" Blake asked her noticing Yang's look. "Oh it's nothing" Yang said "She's proud" Ash cut in "From what I've seen Ruby isn't confident so a big turn around like this is good." He walked by not seeing Yang's shocked look and Blake's nod to him.

The group ran into more ruins. They ducked behind pillars as the nevermore cut them off in front and the deathstalker closed them in from the back. As they went out of cover the nevermore rained feathers down upon them when Nora at Ren's urging cave them all covering fire with her grenade launcher. The Nevermore flew away as the deathstalker closed in almost getting Nora as the others moved to intercept. They ran until they were driven onto a bridge where the deathstalker could not follow when the nevermore came back. As jaune and the others fought the deathstalker Ruby, Ash, Yang, and Weiss made their way to the roof of a ruined building held above the abyss below on bridges. "Its tougher than it looks" Cried Blake as she landed in formation with Ruby, Ash, Yang, and Weiss. "Then let's hit it with everything we got" Yang replied as the five changed to ranged weapons. A hail of fire erupted from the five enraging the nevermore and making it destroy the building they were on. The five then quickly started dash jumping from rubble piece to rubble piece till they reached a safe place to land. "None of this is working" Weiss complained. Ruby noticing her team landing and reingaging the nevermore said one thing

"I have a plan"

Yang and Ash stood on a pillar firing rapidly at the nevermore to attract it. When it came by they jumped up and into its mouth. "I Hope You're Hungry!" Yang yelled as she and Ash fired round after round down its throat. Looking back they jumped down as the bird went on to hit the cliff face. As it launched from its recovering landing Weiss froze it in place. Ruby landed on Blake's ribbon as it was stretched between Blake and Yang she went back and was caught in one of Weiss's glyphs "Can you make the shot?" "Hmph can I make it" "Can.." "Of course I can" Ruby was launched at the nevermore when she hit the cliff she dragged the nevermore with her as she ran up the cliff with the assistance of Weiss's glyphs. "Well that was awesome" Ash commented.

"Jaune Arc Lie Ren Pyrrha Nikos Nora Valkyrie the four of you obtained the white rook pieces the four of you shall be team JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune Arc. and finally Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Ash Grey the five of you got the White Knight pieces making you team RWBAY (Ruby) lead by Ruby Rose" "I'm So proud of you" Yang cried out as she hugged Ruby.

Authors Note: The I WANT mystery shall prolly be concluded in the next few chapters. But as to what it is it's Ash as he was before amnesia's instincts kicking in and making him want something… Between this chapter and my authors aside at the beginning of this chapter you can prolly have a good and nearly correct guess of what he wants.


End file.
